ronriseofkingsfandomcom-20200216-history
England/Early CtW
CtW guide England starts off in a rather precarious position. Following the arrival of the Vikings a decade ago, most of Britannia has been devastated and is now occupied by several local rulers. If it wasn't bad enough — the Vikings have overrun most lands to the north and east of your starting position, and Britannia's poor supply of manpower means that you will be facing a long and bloody campaign to reunite English lands under your control, as well as northern France and Rome itself. The first step England needs to take towards global supremacy is to push the Norse out of Britannia. The Norse under Danish leadership rule a sizeable empire, ranging from their two territories in Denmark, being Jutland and Sjaelland, as well as Norway and Northumbria. This will be no easy task, because the Norse control at least three armies, and will be very difficult to defeat. However, if you are able to claim Northumbria from the Danes, you will be able to obtain three Mercenaries cards and a healthy sum of 150 tribute to grace your coffers. In order to do this, some accommodation with the Welsh of Gwynedd must be made, even if you are going to conquer them later on: the Norse are at war with you and will not be bought off. Wipe out the Norse presence in Britannia before they form a coalition with the Welsh, then vassalise the Welsh to claim their national army and avoid excommunication. The next issue to deal with will be dealing with France. Once the Norse are out, you will then have an opportunity to pick two sides — either support the Norman claim to your crown, who will allow France to gift you an alliance and Normandy and the Loire, or support the Saxons for better relations with Scotland, Wales and the Norse. It will be no easy choice, for an alliance with the French will not necessarily bring safety from Scottish attacks. Regardless, you will then need to secure your control over northern and western France to claim your sphere of influence therein. To avoid issues with the French, find a means of peacefully claiming Guyenne and Vreizh if you can do so — the French cannot be vassalised at all. If you chose to support the Norman claim over the Saxon claim to the English throne, you will then have another dilemma: the Anarchy. You will have to choose to side either with the Angevins (the AI always makes this historical choice, results in worse relations with France in that France won't deal with you and may even choose to break its alliance if it feels you're too powerful, but creates a Military and a Civics Eureka card each), or the Bloisevin line (better relations with Asturias and France, but instantly results in an alliance between Scotland and Wales). The final task of your quest is to occupy Italy and Jerusalem. Be aware that capturing Jerusalem prematurely may trigger a Muslim jihad which may make things harder, so do not take out Jerusalem immediiately, but concentrate on Latium instead. Do not expect to be able to purchase them either, everyone else is looking to claim these territories. The quickest and cleanest way to do this is to find tribute by raiding hostile factions for tribute and the Transport Requisition card, pay attention to Greece as the territory of Morea hosts a Transport Requisition card — once someone conquers the Morea, take the card away from him at all costs. Once you have done so, then purchase a territory adjacent to Latium, and then ship an army to Latium and prepare for war. Once Rome has been seized, all that's required is to find your way to Western Asia and claim Jerusalem to win the campaign. center CtW objectives *Conquer your sphere of influence, as well as Latium and Jerusalem *Secondary objectives ** Conquer Jerusalem to increase your relations with other Catholic factions **Conquer Northumbria from the Norse before other factions to gain 3 Mercenaries cards and 150 tribute. **Support the Saxon claim to the English throne to improve relations with Scotland and Wales, OR **Support the Norman claim to improve relations with France and gain control of Normandy, AND ***Support the Plantagenet claim to reduce relations with France (prevents France from allying with you, and creates bonus cards) OR ***Support the Bloisevin claim to ensure good relations with France and Asturias at the cost of political raprochement between Scotland and Wales. Initial start *Enemies: Norse *Territories: West Anglia (level 2); East Anglia (level 1) Sphere of influence *Britannia, being **Border Marches **Northumbria **Connacht agus Ulaid **Gwynedd **Mhumhan agus Laighin **Midlands **Powys **Deheubarth **East Anglia **West Anglia **Kernow ha Dewnes *France, being **Vreizh **Guyenne **Loire Valley **Normandie Category:CtW